from witch to wizard
by multiyman37
Summary: What if a wizard not only saved viola but the world from the threat of the phantoms he is aron soma Kaman rider wizard the bringer of hope
1. Chapter 1 the new magician

ch. 1 window of hope

The rain came down hard in that forest, a young girl had just escaped a fate worst then death it's self. A girl with green eyes and golden hair in braids and she had escaped the witch's house, putting her self in danger like that is very foolish but why would she do this you may ask? Well you'll see. Viola had just escaped the house and walk to the bush blocked path she then took out a little bottle and pour the liquid on to the bush. The bush then died and she was able to proceed, on the ground a note was found under her feet.

' dear viola,

I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. There's an old legend that says a witch lives in the forest, and kidnaps children who get lost there.

Your friend's house is very near the forest so... I was worried about you. Your friend's name is Ellen, right? I don't mind if you go to her house but just stay way from the forest. Hope to see you home soon

-dad

viola couldn't help but to hug the note tightly. As she walk forward to civilization a crawling figure approached a girl about her age (a\n at least in my vision you'll see why later) purple hair, red dress and white sleeves but she looked terrible as if she was ripped apart, her eyes nothing but empty sockets and her legs cut off, barely able to utter a word. "gahh... iiigh... whghh e e" viola walked up to her. And just stood there for a good 30 seconds until 'SLAM SQUIRT' she had stabbed her shoulder and said " boy your stubborn, how long are you going to chase me. You know that body won't last long" the nearly dead corpse replied " giiii... ighhh …. baghhh". "hmm give it back? No way this body hurts much less, besides you gave it to me in the first place why should I give it back... isn't that right. Viola"

the thunder boomed as the imposter finished " you felt so sorry for me. I couldn't even move out of bed. that's why I used my magic to trade bodies with you. Just for a day?" she then giggled " I guess I did say that... I was surprised you could trap me with my own power... …. but to no avail. After all its my house, yes? It wouldn't be killing me anytime soon. I was guided by that house all the way. So I was ensured to escape. … still not dead? I have to applaud your tenacity... ah could it be? Are that worried about your father ?" she was silent for a bit " oh I know. You and your father, viola. A close family of two. Those memories stayed in your body, he's a kind man. A hunter, isn't he. And he even sent you that letter. What a good father" she the continued " so your probably worried about what will happen when your gone? It will be just fine ill give him viola's share of love and ill take that share of love to. how dose that sound? so..." then violas father walked up the imposter Ellen turned around "viola?" he said rushing towards her " viola, that goodness your safe are you hurt?" said viola's dad

"im fine but..." she turned around to viola " that thing chased me" Ellen said pointing at her old body. Viola's dad was speechless at the very sight of it. viola was then struggling to get her dad's attention but with her burned throat she could speech " dii... daigh …... faghhh." the hunter then pointed his gun and said " stay away monster" as he shoot her. Then Ellen in viola's body left with her dad her voice echoing in her head ' good bye viola' as she laughed evilly.

A black cat then walked up to viola , Ellen's contract demon " my my someones in the mites of despair " said the demon " wha..." said viola confused " shhhhh, child this will end it all." just as the demon was about to take her soul a small red bird came in and peck at him followed by a mini blue unicorn and a yellow mini squid like creature. The squid covered the cats eyes so he couldn't see. " hey get off!" he demanded then the unicorn poked him in the rear. As the little creature fled an engine was heard. As a boy on a motorcycle was driving towards the demon and viola. " who dares interfere with my meal" the boy stopped his motorcycle and got of, then took of his helmet. He had brown hair and brown eyes, a black jacket and black shoes and red paints and a red shirt and had a hand shaped belt buckle. He then took out a ring with the image of a dragon coming out of a portal, put it on his right hand and held it over his buckle. The buckle even spoke

 **CONNECT, PLEASE**

a magic portal appeared and the boy stuck his hand through it. Pulling out a big silver gun with a black closed hand. And fired at the demon. To the demon it hurt him. The demon then thought 'impossible only thing that could hurt me was hell fire or... silver' the demon stood up " who are you" he shouted. The boy then said " I am this worlds last hope". He then shoot the demon and the demon backed away then the boy walked up to viola and picked her up he then pulled out a ring with the image of a dragon letting out smoke and put it over his belt.

 **SMOKE, PLEASE**

a big cloud of smoke appeared and just like that the boy and viola where gone "where did they go" the demon said angrily. The boy and viola where now in an ally way " man you look terrible" the boy said " whoo..." said viola struggling to talk. But the boy put a finger over her mouth " don't talk , you'll make your voice worse" the blue unicorn from before came in with a new ring with the image of a dragon behind a plus sign " a new ring, for her?" he asked the unicorn. The unicorn naughed in response " alright" he then put the ring on viola's hand " don't worry you'll be fine" he then placed her hand on the belt

 **HEALING, PLEASE**

a bright light appeared around viola she felt as if she was being treated, her legs grew back as well as her eyes, her throat was soothed from the burn and she wasn't coughing any more she slowly open her eyes, moaning at the bright light of the sun she then saw that her eyes and legs where back. " my leg" she gasped " my voice it's back" she turn and hugged her savior " thank you, thank you you have no idea what iv'e been through" she then opened her eyes in shock " wait that was magic wasn't it" she said " yeah so?" asked the boy " your not going to hurt me are you" viola asked frightened " no im not evil, I only use magic to bring hope" said the boy " hope?" asked viola "my names Aron, Aron soma whats yours?" said Aron "viola" said viola "why was that demon after you" asked viola. After that viola explain all that happen to her how ellem and her used to be friends until today and the betrayal she felt " I see, a witch did this to you after you switched bodies with her" said Aron viola buried her face in his chest and started crying " why... I thought we where friends ….. friends don't trick you and leave you for dead, I know she was sick and weak but... I just want to go home...  
I want to go home, I want my body back, I want my own house back, I want my dad back" Aron then moved her away "don't worry ill help you stop her" he then pulled out three ring one was red with a bird one blue with a unicorn and one yellow with a kraken.

 **GARUDA/UNICORN/KRAKEN, PLEASE**

three model kit trays appeared and assembled the three creatures from before and once build he put the rings on them "i need you to find viola's dad and her... ex friend" the three creature all split up to search the town "come on you can stay with me for a while" he said as they walked of. Now how knows

what will happen next

 **jay kai kamen rider wizard**

 **Ellen: she's alive how**

 **viola: I'll never have my life back (cry's)**

 **Aron: viola I will give you your hope back**

 **wizard drive: FLAME PEASE , HII HII, HII HII HII**

 **wizard: saa showtime da**

 **episode 2: the ring baring wizard**

 **I don't own witch's house or kamen rider wizard review fairly**


	2. Chapter 2 the ring baring wizard

ch.2 the ring baring wizard

Ellen now can finally live the life she wants no one to abuse her no illness to stop her freedom any more. She didn't even care about viola, because she now she was viola. She had viola's friends, viola's home, and viola's father. There she was at viola's school with viola's friends Amy and Layla " man viola you sure seem more happier then usual." said Amy " yeah, whats up?" asked Layla " well, lets just say I have a new respect for what life as given me." Ellen answered . As they left the gate for home Ellen was happily, not a care in the world. She went inside to great her new dad. " hello daddy" said Ellen "viola, why so cheerful" said Travis " oh, I'm just having the best day of my life, ill be in my room if you need me." Ellen said "OK" said Travis.

Ellen blooped on the bed with joy and was finally relaxed. " and the best part is he'll never know what happened." but then a black smoke appeared in her room. Her contract demon had arrived "you again, what do you want your job is done." said Ellen " no its not" said the cat. " explain" demanded Ellen " well, I was just about to dine on viola's soul when... some one with there own magic came and tum her she's alive Ellen" said the demon " WHAT SHE'S ALIVE BUT HOW, WHO IS THIS OTHER MAGIC USER!" Ellen screamed. She then covered her mouth think that her new dad may have heard her. " don't worry when im here no one on the outside of this room can heir us, as for you question all this guy said was that he was the worlds last hope" explained the demon. " last hope?" asked Ellen. She than thought to her self if viola's alive with another magic being not only could she be healed but she can also rat her out and ruin everything. " stay close to me at all times, but don't let any one see you" said Ellen in a cold and heartless tone " as you wish my witch." said the demon. ' I've suffered my whole life, and now that I have happiness after so long , im not letting it get away from m' she thought.

Meanwhile Aron and viola where walking down the street heading for Aron's place. " so where dose your magic come from you don't have a demon do you?" asked viola. " well no, its more of a phantom." said Aron " phantom?" asked viola "it's kinda like a spirit your born with mine is a dragon." said Aron " a dragon!" said viola shockingly " yeah I know, pretty weird huh" said Aron " weird doesn't even cover it" said viola. Then Aron stopped at a jewelry shop the sigh read ' soma works antique store' " this is it?" asked viola " yeah, well my grandpa works here" said Aron. As they entered the shop they where greeted by a girl holding a crystal ball. She had black hair and blue eyes she dawn a red hood and black shirt and a pink skirt she also whore pink tights and purple shoes " welcome back Aron" said the girl " kyomi this is viola, viola this is my sister kyomi" said Aron " nice to meet you" said viola "same" said kyomi as they shook hands. " wheres gramps?" asked Aron "he's in the back, ill get him" said kyomi. She then went to the back to get there grandpa as Aron and viola sat down at the coffee table. " so your grandpa works here" asked viola. " he owns it" said Aron " no kidding" said viola " yeah at first he didn't have is drive for making this stuff, but I gave him the hope he needed to continue making jewelry" explained Aron. "wow, that's so nice of you" said viola. As they where talking they could hear foot steps from the hall, the turned around to see a little person standing in the walk way he had a checkered shirt with a brown vest and blue jeans with black shoes. Viola was a little shook to see how small he was but tried her hardest not to say anything " Aron, who's this young lady" asked his grandpa " this is viola, viola this is my grandpa" said Aron " shigeru soma, at your serves" said shigeru, then he made his way to the table and when to speck with them. Viola had told both kyomi and shigura about why she was there. Telling them that her and ellen used to be friends until today when she stole her body to leave her for dead, viola almost cried at the thought of it, but kyomi gave her a tissue.

"my my, your really torn aren't you" asked shigura viola dried her tears but was still sniffing " I don't know what to do, she took everything from me, my home, my friends, my...my" she could help but cry, the words of her dad before shooting her still rang in her head ' STAY AWAY MONSTER' she then dropped to the floor in tears " my own dad though I was a monster" she said. " she didn't even stop him' I'll... I'll … I'll never have my life back" Aron couldn't help but clench his fist in angry he never imagined anyone that heartless, he felt an inner rage grow in him he had to help. Then garuda came back and was telling Aron where they where, Aron then walked up to viola and said " rise from your despair" he voice was cold yet kind at the same time viola rose her head and stood up " viola, I'll give you the hope you need, lets go" the went out side and Aron took out his connect ring again.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE**

he shook his hand through the and pulled out a silver and gold motorcycle with a red gem on the front. "woah" viola whispered. Aron pasted her an extra helmet and said " get on" then his grandpa came out and said " before you go, take these" he handed Aron two new ring both with the same image, with two dragons on the left and right and two arrows pointing to one dragon each " thanks gramps" he said, with that they where on there way.

Meanwhile at viola's house. The demon was in the addict ' the wizard approaches time to get my payback'. In the kitchen, Ellen was helping her new dad make dinner " well this is great, finally helping your old man aren't you viola" said Travis " yeah" viola sighed As she was getting comfortable. But then garuda swooped in from the open widow and started pecking Ellen " hey what is that thing!" Davis shouted, with that Ellen throw her self out the front door where Travis followed, out side was Aron and the real viola as Aron held his wizard sword gun in gun mode, garuda then flew into Aron's hands "good job" said Aron " who are you two" said Travis " it's true she's alive" said Ellen. Travis then recoginized the girl beside Aron, it was the bloody 'monster' from before. " your that thing from before" said Travis " this is your real daughter" said Aron pointing to viola " her on the other had is none other then the witch of the forest her self." Aron said. " no that's not true that..." Travis was interrupted by Ellen growling with rage. " you couldn't stay dead could you, yeah I am the witch, I just wanted to be free from my stupid illness whats wrong with that" said Ellen Travis was completely shocked " how dare you, yeah theirs something wrong you used her you heartless freak" said Aron. " she was the only person that cared about you and you left her for dead" Ellen was about to speck but then the black cat appeared again " don't worry my witch" then he came out of his body into his real form, a human like man with small looped horns coming from his head, red eyes and was wearing a black suit with a badge the badge had a fire emblem with red eyes coming from the flames " I shall finish this myself" said the demon. Aron handed her one of the new rings and whispered to her " get this one her" said Aron as he walk to the demon " what about you" said viola Aron then turned around he and held his right hand up, he wore a ring with the image of a hand like the one on the buckle " ill finish him" said Aron as he put the ring over the belt.

 **DRIVE ON, PLEASE**

the buckle then changed it was now around a bulky silver belt buckle with two switches on the left and right, he then took out a ring with a round ruby on it and flipped the hand from a right hand to a left hand the belt singing out

 **SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN**

he then put the thing on his left and and flipped down a visor on the ring making it look like a helmet. He then said "henshin" and held the ring over the belt the belt then said

 **FLAME, PLEASE, HII HII, HII HII HII**

a magic circle past through Aron he had transform he had a ring like helmet almost the same to his ruby ing he was in a black body suit with red and shiver cuffs on his wrist and ankles his chest hand a ruby design to it and he had a black coat tail with red inside them and he wore a belt chain with eight slots with more rings in them.

Viola amazed at this, so where Ellen and Travis " go" said Aron to viola as viola went for Ellen " who are you" said the demon. "kamen rider... wizard, sa showtime da" wizard said as he shot the demon, the demon fell back against a tree and growled and shot his own fireballs at him, "die!" he shouted he then took out a ring similar to his flame ring but this one had a diamond shaped sapphire, " you need to cool off, he reset his belt to henshin mode and activated his ring

 **WATER, PLEASE, SUE, SUE,SUE,SUE**

he then changed again, his helmet hand a diamond shapes sapphire as did his chest jewels, his cuffs and inside of his coat tails where also blue, he then took out a ring with the image of a melting dragon on it and switched the belt to magic mode

 **LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO LUPACHI TO GO LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO**

he them activated the ring

 **LIQUID, PLAESE**

as the demon shot fire balls at wizard they all where extinguished, wizard turned his body In to water, he then switched his sword gun to sword mode and slashed at the demon. " how strong are you?" said the demon. Wizard the pulled out another henshin thing with a triangular shaped emerald, he switched the driver to henshin mode

 **HURRICANE, PLEASE FU, FU, FU FU FU FU**

his suit changed again this time with a triangle emerald on his chest and head his cuffs and inner coat tails turned green, wizard took to the sky and slashed the demon back and forth " come down and fight me" demand the demon she then pulled a henshin ring out with a square topaz on it " down? Great idea" he said putting the ring on his belt.

 **LAND, PLAESE DOE DOE, D-D-D-DOE DOE ,DOE, DOE DOE**

he landed on the ground with a might crash he had changed again with a square topaz theme on the chest and head the cuffs and inner coat tails turned yellow. The demon charged at wizard but he took out a ring with a dragon behind a shield

 **DEFEND, PLAESE**

a sand wall appeared to protect wizard and the demon crashed into it, wizard switch to flame style and then pulled out ring with a foot inside a dragon. " finale da" said wizard as he activated it.

 **CHOINA, KICK STIKE, SAIKO**

a fire like energy appeared around wizards foot, he then jumped in the air and kicked the demon. The demon then fled "he got away "said wizard

meanwhile with viola and Ellen they where at each-others necks. "give me my life back, we had a deal , and friends keep the promises" said viola. The Ellen slapped viola across the face and shouted " shut up about our 'friendship' we were never friends". Then the unthinkable viola's skin was cracking with a purple energy. " what the" Ellen said. Wizard rushed to viola's side " so.. she was a gate" said wizard " you fool, now that you brought her to despair she'll... she'll" said wizard struggling " what, she'll what" said Ellen concerned " turn into a real monster" wizard finished. Ellen couldn't believe it, what had she done " is there any thing we can do?" asked Ellen. Wizard then pulled out a ring with his symbol on it and put it on viola's right hand. " give her the hope she needs" he said putting the ring on the belt

 **ENGAGE, PLEASE**

a portal then open as he jumped in it. Wizard was in a memory of when viola and Ellen when the first became friends. " so this is viola's underworld" said wizard. He saw viola and Ellen about to do a pinky promise. But then viola's inner phantom emerged, a giant Cyclopes , it was destroying everything in sight, wizard chased after it on his motorcycle he then pulled outna ring with a full on dragon on it

 **DRAGORISE, PLEASE**

a great big silver and gold dragon appeared with a red ruby on its forehead, it attack the Cyclopes with great force as wizard got close to his dragon he said " dragon obey me" his motorcycle turned into a pair of wings for the dragon and attached to it and continued to strike now under wizards full control. Wizard then pulled out his sword and opened its hand

 **COME ON, SLASH SHAKE YOUR HAND. COME ON SLASH SHAKE YOUR HAND**

he shock the hand with the flame ring and it powered up with flame energy.

 **FLAME, SLASH STRIKE, HII HII HII, HII HII HII**

he then stroke the phantom and destroyed it. Meanwhile the real world viola's cracked skin disappeared and wizard had returned to the real world " this is all my fault" Ellen said picking up one of the new rings and putting it on " do it" Ellen said. Then wizard put the other in on viola and activated it

 **SWITCH, PLEASE**

a magic circle pasted through them and back again, the where now in there old body again , with that wizard change back to Aron, " my body its back, im back" viola was going to that Ellen for changing her mind, but instead Ellen ran off . " why did she leave?" said viola " I thought..." she then stop to think that maybe she need to be alone

meanwhile in a warehouse to monster in the shadows where talking with one another " when can we go and fight already" said one of them " soon Phoenix soon" said the one

 **jay kai kamen rider wizard**

 **kyomi: I seance a** **great darkness in Ellen**

 **?: it's weird she's not a gate but we can use her darkness**

 **Ellen: whats happening to me!**

 **Aron/ viola: ELLEN!**

 **Episode 3: enter the phantoms**

 **sorry if the last part was sloppy it was getting late so I was tired so review fairly**


End file.
